Welcome To The Masquerade
by xXwar-of-changeXx
Summary: Mai and the team have just arrived back after their escapade in Camp Hollow. But now something new has grasped the attention of the Shibuya facility. The Tochi Mansion is one of the most renowned places in all of Japan. And it's up to Mai and Naru to find out what made it renowned, and stop whatever is coming. (Don't need to read previous story) MaiXNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Readers! Here's the first chapter and sequel, as promised. I am so excited to write this. Thank you to all who reviewed my last story, it was motivating. :D **

**Don't Own Ghost Hunt. But the plot belongs to me. ;D**

* * *

Chapter One

I sat at my desk a good portion of the time, doing filing. The pile of paper work on my desk seemed to be taunting me. Every time I thought I'd have something finished, two more files would be placed in front of me. Lin gave me an apologetic look every time he dropped a file onto my desk. People had been in and out all day. It was nearly 8 at night when I finally finished my paperwork. Naru was still in his office when I finished, Lin had gone out to get him some dinner about fifteen minutes ago. I didn't want to prod Naru, but he had been working all day and I didn't think he had taken a break. I gathered up my belongings and prepared to leave hen I saw an envelope pushed against the far end of my desk. It had my name on it, and then I remembered that I had received an envelope three days ago upon our return from Camp Hollow. Sitting down on my chair I opened the envelope. I was surprised to see that the letter was from the renowned Tochi head of family.

_Mai Taniyama of the Shibuya Psychic Research Facility,_

_My name is Ichigo Tochi and I am the Head of the Tochi Family. It would be an enormous honor if you would come to our annual masquerade ball. If it would be at all possible, I would appreciate you coming a week ahead of the Masquerade, as we have much to do between now and next Saturday. I'm sure you know of the location of our mansion. If you feel the need to bring others with you, that is welcome._

_With Respect, Ichigo Tochi._

"Mai, what are you reading?

I jumped at the sound of a voice beside me. Naru stood, his arms crossed and his face ashen. He regarded me curiously, eyeing the paper after a couple seconds of silence.

"I got invited to a Masquerade at the Tochi family's mansion. They want me there this Saturday."

Naru took a breath before looking at Mai with hardened eyes.

"No. You're not going."

"Excuse me? Since when did you make decisions for me?"

"Since I hired you. And since we are a couple now you need a second opinion on everything you do."

I was flabbergasted. We'd only been a "couple" for a couple days! Not that I minded he addressed that we were a couple, but it's a little too early in the game to have that much of a say!

In my momentary lapse of speech her pecked me on the lips. I blinked, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Mai. Don't go to it"

I made an incredulous face, only to have him raise an eyebrow in warning. I narrowed my eyes and nodded. He smiled slightly before turning to go back into his office. I quietly stuffed the letter into my purse, watching as he closed the door to his office. I waited for a couple minutes before walking to his door and opening it.

"Naru, I'm going home now. And you should too. It's almost eight thirty."

"Alright. Give me a minute."

I walked into his office, seeing the curtains pulled and the bookshelves on either side of his desk. He had a pile of paperwork that made mine seem like a piece of cake. I could only imagine how large the stack was this morning. As he turned the lights off he and I walked out to the sitting room. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, making sure he had his keys in the process.

Once he checked the office he held the front door open for me. I stepped out quickly and waited for him as he locked it.

Lin was standing at the bottom of the stairs with paper sacks that must have held the dinner he went to get. He looked at Naru and got into the car.

"Mai, we will give you a ride home."

"Okay, thanks."

I smiled warmly, glad I didn't have to walk home alone at night, even though I was only four blocks away. He let me slid in and then slid in beside me. He took my hands and started playing with my fingers. I giggled slightly. He looked at me and then at our hands. Smiling he brought them to my face, his hands over mine. I furrowed my brows trying to understand the purpose of the motion.

He grew serious then, his hands sliding down to sit in his lap.

"Mai. Please don't go to the ball. Promise me."

I couldn't understand. His face was sad and his voice quiet, it made me want to know why he didn't want me going, especially since he had a reaction like this.

"What's wrong with the Tochi's?"

"Nothing. I just would rather you not go."

"I can bring people with me."

"Mai. Please."

I was about to press further when the car lurched to a stop. I clambered out, fishing for my keys as I did. I grabbed the top of the car door, muttered a 'see you tomorrow' and left.

That night my dreams were centered on Naru and the Tochi mansion.

Two days later:

I exited the cab, nearly hitting my head on the ceiling of the car. I felt my jaw drop as I took in the marvelous gates that kept the magnificent stone mansion separate from the world around it. As I approached the incredible and well-kept grounds I couldn't help but feel insignificant.

The gates opened before me, not a groan coming from them. The path to the mansion entrance was short, but beautiful. There were flowers planted along the length of the path and grass beyond it. I could make out a rock formation to my far left and what sounded like a waterfall within it.

Before I could reach the door it opened, a middle-aged man looking down at me. He wore a tan suit. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the servants behind him.

"Uh. Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. I got an invitation from you, so… here I am."

I gave him a smile and watched as his face changed from passive to excited.

"Oh! Wonderful! I am so glad you came! I usually don't answer my own door, but I'm glad I did! I'm Ichigo Tochi. If you wouldn't mind following me, I'll personally take you to your rooms."

He grabbed my suitcase and started walking. I hurried forward, following him up the massive stairs. The foyer of the mansion was the size of my entire apartment complex, and was decorated in a European style.

"I must confess, Ms. Taniyama,"

"Oh, Mai is just fine."

"Mai. I must confess; I invited you here to ask you for your help."

"Oh. Uhh. I don't know how much help I'll be."

"You'll be perfect, don't worry. You see; I have reason to believe that this mansion is haunted. And out of concern for my guests, I have called upon you to have you to have you get rid of the ghosts before the masquerade."

"Why didn't you just go into the office and talk to Naru? He's the professional and all. I mean, he has the equipment that would be much more benefitting to your endeavor."

"I assure you, I originally wanted to have him and the whole team here. However, some things have changed and I don't think he would come, no matter what I would pay."

"Oh. Well, I guess I could look and see. I'm afraid I might not be able to do much if it's too complicated."

"Thank you, Mai. It's means a lot. And you'll be paid for all of your work three fold."

We had been walking for nearly five minutes and I was already lost. We had taken so many turns and there were so many doors that I felt like I was in the dark labyrinth again.

"Here we are, Ms. Mai. This is your room. There is a bell beside your bed that you may use to call upon servants should you need them."

"Great. Umm. Do you happen to have a map of this place? It's kind of vast and confusing."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I spoke, brining my hand to scratch the back of my head.

"Of course! I'll have a servant bring it up with your lunch in an hour. If that's alright with you."

"It is, thank you for your hospitality. I promise that I will do my best to help you get rid of whatever is here before the Masquerade. If it is at all possible, could I get some cameras and recorders placed throughout the house and have them wired to monitors? Oh. And do you have a place I can set up the computers to work?"

"Yes. You may use the spare study. It's directly next to mine, so should you have any questions about anything you can come right on over."

I bowed to him and then rolled my suitcase towards the bed while he left.

I sat on the bed, reveling in the plushy blankets and mattress. I felt exhausted even though it was barely one in the afternoon. The ride itself had taken over an hour and I woke up early to pack. Because it's a Saturday, I didn't have to work today. So I was safe from having to create excuses for Naru. For now. I was dreading his phone call; which would inevitably come.

I drifted to sleep thinking of how our conversation would go.

**Naru**

I had barely spoken to Mai in the past two days, both of us being over run with paperwork. I had seen more clients in the past five days than in the past three months. I knew that Mai was unhappy with me for blatantly telling her no. I could remember feeling my stomach drop at the mention of the Tochi mansion. It's history much more complicated than anything I've ever encountered. I have ignored any calls from the mansion. It's out of my league, and if it's out of my league then no one else can do it.

I'd been home all day, awaiting a call from Mai. I told her to call me yesterday so we could go out to dinner. It was nearing four and I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Mai's liked me for a long time, and now that we were in the beginning of a relationship I could understand her eagerness to be with me; I wanted to be around her too.

I found my mind drifting to the Tochi mansion. It was Saturday, and in a week the annual masquerade ball would be held. It was the event of all events. Only the elite of the elite would be in attendance. I had been invited a few years back, but I had a case and had to decline. I hadn't been invited since. I found it odd that Mai had been invited. Although, knowing the history of the mansion, the owners must have a reason for inviting her.

I glanced over at the clock, giving into my conscious. I grabbed my phone and dialed Mai's number. It rang four times before I heard her pick up.

"H-hello?"

"Mai? Did I wake you up?"

"Mmhmm."

"I apologize. It's a little after four, do you know where you want to go to dinner?"

She paused. I could practically see her face drain. She had forgotten.

"Oh no. Ohhhh no."

"You forgot? I'm surprised at you. I'd think you'd be excited."

I could hear shuffling over the phone. She groaned dramatically.

"Well, I suppose I'll just pick you up and surprise you. How does that sound?"

She laughed nervously at that. I immediately knew something was up.

"Well, you see Naru… I'm not exactly at home right at the moment."

I knew what was coming, but I wanted to be wrong. Oh did I want to be wrong.

"I see. And where exactly are you Mai?"

"I'm… I'm at the… Uh… The Tochi Mansion."

I could feel my stomach drop. She had gone. She went to the most dangerous mansion in Japan. When I told her not to, she went.

"Naru…?"

"What were you thinking?!"

I exploded over the phone. What possessed her to go there? If the letter had said anything about paranormal activity she would have told me! She would have asked for us all to go and investigate! What could that letter have said that made her go?

"I'm sorry! It's just… I had a feeing that I should go. So I did. Please don't hate me!"

"I'm coming to get you."

"What Naru? No! I just found out this place has some activity and it needs to be investigated!"

"Mai! That's why I didn't want you to go!"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

I could hear the faintest of crackling, but it went through my mind without a second thought.

"Did the head of the family tell you anything about the history?"

"No. He just brought me to my room and I asked to have some equipment set up. That's all."

"It's dangerous Mai. Lin and I will be there in an hour. Stay put and for all that is good and holy stay in your room."

The crackling started to become more pronounced as I gathered my belongings. I hastened to Lin's rooms and beckoned him to come along.

I was still on the phone when we lost connection. My stomach was churning and my mind was reeling. I couldn't believe that she went. Had she never heard of the place?

Lin hopped in the car and pulled out of the drive way quickly. I explained to him what was going on during the trip.

Luckily for us the traffic wasn't that bad, so we arrived before five. The sun was setting behind the mansion, giving it a picturesque look. I strode up the path, Lin close behind me. Upon entering the house we introduced ourselves and were told to wait for Ichigo Tochi where we were. There were a plethora of guests already here, all of them socializing in the foyer. I was growing anxious, as it took longer for him to arrive than I would have liked.

"Ah! Mr. Shibuya himself! I'm honored that you are here! A coworker of yours arrived just this afternoon."

"Yes I am well aware of the fact. Where is she?"

He looked baffled at my angry tone, but I did nothing to show otherwise. I was furious. He stuttered before offering to take us up to her rooms.

I nodded and told Lin to be ready for anything. We barely made it up the stairs when the lights flickered and went out. A couple of women yelped as they did. And then the worst part came. I heard a soul-wrenching scream echo throughout the halls of the mansion. The windows shattered as the screams died off. People fled around the halls as chaos broke out. I grabbed Tochi's shoulders and yelled, asking where Mai's room was. The man was shacking in fear as he looked at me with wide eyes. He mumbled the directions, barely getting it all out before Lin and I were on our feet running down the halls. The doors were opening and closing, the lights flickering and the sound of furniture being shoved and destroyed echoed throughout the hall.

**Mai**

I had fallen back into a deep sleep not long after Naru called. For some reason I couldn't help but feel tired here. I could feel myself starting to come out of my deep sleep. That's when I heard the scratching. Slowly, I sat up forcing my eyes to adjust to the barely present light coming from outside. I pulled the covers up, pretending that they were an impenetrable shield, to keep me from whatever horrors lie outside. I found that the scratching was coming from the door. Swallowing my fear, I let my feet touch the cold hard-wood floors. I slowly walked over to the door, listening as the scratching became louder. I grasped the handle, closing my eyes as the scratching became more persistent.

I swung the door open as quickly as I could, looking up and down as I did. I don't know what I expected to find, but the fact that there was nothing to find was more terrifying that the idea that something was actually there.

I nimbly stepped out into the hallway, looking around. The length of the hallway made me feel small and very alone. I clutched my hands to my chest, trying to remain brave. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being shouted from afar. I turned around and saw Naru and Lin running this way. I would have been happy to see them if it wasn't for two very distinct things.

The first was that they were running. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why they were running. However, the thought of the scratching at my door being related to them running was my best guess.

The second was the feel of something being wrapped against my stomach. I looked down, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. But what my eyes couldn't percept, my body could. I felt a slight pull, as if I had a rope tied to my waist and it was lightly being tugged on. I held a shaky hand up to my stomach to feel the cool touch of the fabric against my skin.

I looked up to Naru and Lin, not removing my hand from my stomach. I could see their confusion mirror my own. Their running slowed down and they watched my carefully. The tugging was becoming more and more powerful, my feet staggering back. Naru assessed my figure before picking up the pace. He was thirty feet from me when I was yanked backwards. I screamed as I flew down the seemingly never-ending hallway. I heard Naru yell and Lin whistle for his shiki. I could see the white blurs approach, but they never got to me in time.

* * *

**Uh-Oh. Is it wrong of me to leave a cliffy so early in the story? I'm sorry! I had to!**

**Read and Review! I'd love to know what you guys think of my story so far! **

**Best, xXwar-of-changeXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I'm just updating when I get a chance. I've become addicted to writing this story! The only sad thing is I've got two other stories (Both for Naruto) that I need to update too. HOW DO PEOPLE MULTITASK.**

**Don't own Ghost Hunt. :D**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Naru**

The feelings that coursed through me when I saw her get pulled away are indescribable. Her screams and her face keep replaying in my head. I knew something was wrong the minute she looked at me. And then she got pulled away. And I was so close. I hoped Lin's shiki would be fast enough to get to her, but they were only a second too late.

After she had disappeared through the wall at the end of the hall Lin and I recovered and went to her rooms. She still had her suitcase packed, but the covers on the bed were undone. What coaxed her out of her room? The lights had stopped flickering right before we entered the hallway where her rooms had been.

The lights were out and the curtains drawn. I sat down on her bed, trying to think of our next move. I had no idea where she was, or how long she would last here. I told Lin to get Masako, Mr. Brown, Takigawa and Ayako up here as fast as possible. He also took the liberty of having Takigawa and John get the equipment from the office.

I stood, looking around the room. The lights were turned on by Lin as he began to visually investigate the rooms. He searched the bathroom and the closet while I searched her bedroom and the sitting room. The place was immaculate. Not a spec of dust or dirt anywhere. The blankets were folded perfectly on the couch and the portraits level. There was not a clue here that I could use to find her.

"Naru!"

Lin was sitting on the stool when I found him. He held a piece of paper in his hands. From where I was standing it looked old. Very old. I held it to me, his face serious. I took it from him carefully. It felt as if it would rip apart by the lightest gust of wind.

I walked into the bedroom, sitting on the bed so that I could read it with better light. The print was faint and light. It took some work to read the letter. Although, letter would be a misinterpretation. Reading the parchment made me realize that this was in fact a journal entry. Of the many questions that have arisen in my mind, one of them was: Where is the rest of the journal?

_June 23 1883,_

_I will not recount the horrid scenes that befell this wondrous place. But I will explain the stories that accompany them. _

_The ball was today. It was an annual event that occurred here, at the Tochi Mansion. Our hosts, the lovely Mrs. Tochi and her charming husband Mr. Tochi, had been preparing for this ball for the past two weeks. Being the butler it is only right of me to shed a decent light on them. But decent is not good enough. These people were the light of the world, peacemakers and do-gooders. Their only son, Kankuro, was a prodigy. Top of his class at only nine years of age. He was away for a camping trip with his class during the events that occurred this day._

_It started when a dark cloaked stranger approached the gates. I was in the middle of trimming the hedges since the gardener was busy preparing the hedge maze in the backyard. The stranger did not notice me, but if he did, he did not make it known. He walked through the iron gates, their creaking as they were pushed open echoing off the walls of the mansion. He walked up to the house and inside with naught but a word. _

_I could hear shouting from the master's study, but did not act, as it would have been against protocol. With a slam the front door opened. The stranger walked nimbly away from the mansion. But not with out a second glance. The stranger looked up to the house and smiled. I knew he smiled because his hood had slipped back a fraction, the sunlight falling onto his mouth._

_It was night when the next event occurred. The guests were arriving by the carriage load, and the wait staff was busy trying to keep up with the onslaught of people. Once everyone was inside I ordered the servants to close the doors and stand against the walls of the ballroom. They were to watch and serve, as per usual. The Tochi's arrived onto the floor shortly after 8 o'clock. The attention of everyone was on him or her._

_I took this as an opportune moment to go see the kitchen staff. They were bustling about preparing desserts and hours d'eovures. None of us heard the screams. If there was any. I grabbed a platter of small cakes and entered the ballroom. The floors were soaked with blood. Every single person in the room was lying on the floor. I dropped the platter and ran, the phones were in the kitchens. The police arrived minutes after I made the call._

_Kankuro arrived the next day. The police clean up crew was working tirelessly to clean the mess. Like I said before, I will not recount the scenes in detail. The boy was smart. He knew what had happened. And he handled it well. _

_The kitchen staff has all left. And I have put in my resignation. I pity the poor boy, but I cannot stay in this house any longer. It is evil, and evil will not rest._

_Before I sign this away, let me forewarn you;_

_There was no sign of a weapon. No sign of anyone being here. There were no clues. Leave this place while you still can. And then burn it to the ground._

_The Tochi's former Butler._

_Seichi Nagatawa_

My skin crawled. I knew of the stories that surrounded this place.

"Lin, where'd you find this?"

I got up and walked into the dimly lit closet. He pointed to the far left corner. I knelt down and saw what I expected. Nothing. Not a spec of dust or dirt. The staff works to keep the entire mansion spotless. How, then, could this hundred and thirty year old journal entry have found its way into Mai's closet?

I set out to find the host. I left the parchment in the bedside table so that I may further review it. Lin alerted me to the arrival of the team. I told him to go and help them unload and set up. I had a pressing matter that had to be dealt with.

I found the host in his study, after asking a maid to find him.

"Why did you invite Mai here?"

"Oh, Mr. Shibuya. I'm afraid now isn't a good time."

"No. Now is a perfect time. Why did you invite her here?"

"I'm sure that Ms. Taniyama can answer your questions for you."

"I'm sure she could, except she has gone missing and I don't think you need to ask what happened."

He grew silent for a time. His face was pale and his eyes sunken. He sighed before leaning back in his chair. He looked at me with a sad expression, clearly preparing himself for a story.

"I've heard about your work group, Mr. Shibuya. I've been following your research and expeditions with the supernatural since the beginning. Originally I wanted you to come here to investigate. I even invited you to the masquerade a few years ago, but I never heard back. Every year I have been worried about throwing the Masquerade, but every year I haven't had to worry because nothing happened. You see, I was orphaned twenty-six years ago on the night of the masquerade, and since then I have been worried about throwing the ball since. But you see, the masquerade is a family tradition, so I couldn't just end it based upon a silly superstition."

"That's a wonderful story, but I fail to see how that relates to my question."

"Mr. Shibuya, I asked Mai here solely with the hope that she could do something to help. I knew she worked for you and so I thought that perhaps she could help me where you would not."

"That's it… That's the only reason you invited her here?"

"Yes. I am so incredibly sorry that she has gone missing. I will have my servants search for her while they continue with their duties."

He looked sincere. But on top of that, he looked afraid. Whether he was lying and was afraid that I might find out, I didn't know.

I left the room, unable to think of any more questions. It seemed that Ichigo Tochi got what he wanted: I'll be investigating the house in order to get Mai back.

I found the rest of the team downstairs in the foyer, our equipment scattered on the floor. A few disapproving glances from the arriving guests were cast our way, but I dismissed them quickly enough.

As I approached my subordinates I noticed they all had a grim look. Lin had clearly told them what happened. I started picking up the boxes of supplies, waiting for everyone else to join in. When we all had our hands full a maid showed us to the room where we could monitor all the activity. It took us about an hour to set up the monitor room and another two for the cameras to be set up around the mansion. We only put the cameras in the halls and ballroom. A single camera was left in Mai's bedroom so that we could see if it was the source of the activity.

"Alright. We've done enough tonight. Everyone, stay in pairs and I will see you in the morning."

They all left with quiet murmurs, biding a good night. I watched the monitors for a couple more minutes before leaving with Lin to our room, which was right next door. The host had been kind enough to spare three more bedrooms for our investigation. Once the investigation was finished he would find out exactly how expensive this was. However, he's a millionaire, so I would be that he had enough money to cover the fees.

The next morning was quiet. Nothing showed up on the monitors, and the temperatures around the mansion were normal. I had barely slept last night, to worried to waste a minute on sleep. Eventually Lin made me chamomile tea, making me fall into a restless sleep.

I sent John and Ayako out to interview the kitchen staff and Takigawa and Masako out to interview the servants. If there has been anything strange within the past few weeks, they'd know better than anyone. Lin and I went out to find the butler since nothing was happening on the cameras.

We found him in the ballroom, overseeing the decoration and arrangements for the Masquerade.

"Can you tell us about the house? How often do you have activity?"

The butler sneered.

"We haven't. Our master thinks that there is a curse upon his family and someday, when he is hosting a masquerade, the entire household will be massacred."

"And you don't think there is some truth behind his fear? I mean, there's been a massacre in the house hold almost every generation."

"No. I think he is stressed and needs some time to relax. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to oversee the preparations."

The butler walked away in a huff, shouting at the servants as he did.

"Naru, we need to find more evidence."

"How? There's no activity what so ever. Mai has been missing for nearly twenty-four hours and we've got nothing to help us find her."

"Let's go back and see if the others have anything from the wait staff."

I could feel my dejection radiate off of my being. There had been zero activity since we arrived. What is going on here?

Upon our walk back to the study we find Ichigo walking the halls, his face pale and his eyes hollow. He walks as if he can't control his own body, his legs dragging slightly behind him.

"Mr. Tochi, would it be too much to ask for blue prints of the estate?"

He looked at me with a detached expression. He replied after a few seconds of just starting at me.

"I'll have a maid bring by the papers in a moment."

He slid past the two of us and kept his sloth-like walk as he turned down the hall. I shared a look with Lin. Something was clearly wrong with him. He had lost all of his vibe over night.

The maid brought in the blue prints shortly after Lin and I arrived in the study. The others had not returned. She handed us the blue prints, eyeing Lin while she did so. I smiled to myself and pitied her.

"Are these all of the blue prints?"

"Yes sir. Although, I am not sure whether or not they include the secret passage ways."

"Wait. Secret passage ways?"

"Yes. There are a plethora of them throughout the house. If you'd like, I can get a document with all the entrances. The passages themselves are far too elaborate, but the entrances are few and far between. Easy enough to find."

"That would be helpful, thank you."

She curtsied and left quickly.

"I think she likes you Lin."

He looked at me and then at the door, I smiled at his dumbfounded expression.

"What, never had a girl like you before?"

"I've never given much though to it."

I nodded and spread out the blue prints. The house had three stories to it, thirty-seven bedrooms, and a servants' living space on the top floor. The maid came back with the documentation for the passages not long after I had begun to label the rooms where I had cameras.

I then labeled all of the entrances to the passageways on the blue prints. There was an entrance in the master study, the ballroom, and the kitchens. Only three entrances. The passageways cannot be that complex with only three entrances.

Takigawa and Masako entered the study, looking put out.

"What happened?"

"None of them were helpful at all. They all answered our questions but in a very rude manor."

"To say they answered our questions is too much though. They told us that there had been no activity. And for servants I can't believe that they'd think so lowly of their own master."

Masako looked at the blue prints as she told Naru of what had happened.

"The butler had the same reaction towards us. We only got him to answer one question."

There was a moment of quiet. Each of us in our own thoughts. I went over the location of Mai's room and the closest entrance to the passageways. According to the blue print there was no way Mai could have been taken to any of the entrances. When she was pulled away she went towards the dead end of the hall. I looked to Lin who was jotting down some notes about the mansion.

"Alright here's what we are going to do. Masako and Takigawa, you are coming with me to find Mr. Tochi. We need to ask him a few questions. Lin, wait here for Ayako and John then meet us in Tochi's study."

I rolled up the blue prints and left the room. We walked quickly, hoping to find him soon. The first place we searched was his study. For some reason I felt he would be there. I was contentedly surprised when my assumption was correct.

He sat at his chair staring at the bookshelves that cover the wall across from him. He glanced at us with an indifferent gaze. He took in Takigawa and Masako before letting his eyes rest on me.

"Mr. Tochi, there are three entrances to the passages, correct?"

He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes."

"Which one is used the most?"

"It is forbidden to use the passages. They are many and no one can map them out. It's as if they are always changing. However, should one decide to use them, the entrance in here would be the one I would prefer. It's the safest."

"What do you mean?"

Takigawa placed his hand on the desk while asking, his eyes narrowed.

"The passages are old. The wood rotting and the nails falling out. Each entrance that I have looked at looks as if it is falling apart and would crush all who were trapped inside of it. The entrance here looks to be the safest, though I would not recommend anyone enter. It is most dangerous."

"Where can I find the door?"

Tochi looked at me incredulously. Well, as incredulously as he could. His voice was weak and it cracked often. He had dark bags under his eyes and his skin sickly pale.

"You really wish to enter?"

"Mai is still missing. She might be down there."

He nodded before standing. He nimbly walked over to the bookshelf directly across from where he was sitting. He pulled on one of the many texts placed upon the shelf. I barely noticed Lin and the others walk in at that point. He placed the book down and reached his hand towards the back of the bookshelf. With a soft click the bookshelf dislodged from the wall, dust falling from its countless books. He grabbed the right side of the shelf and pulled. With a great groan the case moved. A breeze could be felt as the dark passage was revealed. Cobwebs hung from the rotting wood, billowing with the breeze. I looked to our host as he grimly looked into the passage.

I had Lin give me a flashlight before I entered the dark entrance. Like a thick fog the darkness swallowed us. We walked in a single file line, not uttering a word. My flashlight shone bright, but I felt that the overwhelming darkness would devour the light in seconds.

I could hear the scribble of pencil-to-paper behind me, figuring that Takigawa was taking notes of our path. Though I wanted to commend him on his genius, I felt that it would be useless to us.

**Mai**

I couldn't open my eyes. For whatever reason, they felt like they were glued shut. I was lying on my left side, my arm successfully sandwiched between my body and the cold floor. I wiggled my fingers, slowly moving them. I rolled to my back, groaning as I felt a soreness coming from my middle. I listened to the world around me, feeling my heart beat pick up when I realized there wasn't a sound. Pushing myself up, I leaned against my hands.

Aware of the area around me I forced my eyes open. The room is bordered with rotting wooden walls. A sliver of light comes from above, as if a floorboard was pushed away from the boards beside it. I slowly stood, testing the strength of my limbs. Letting my legs move for me, I approached the wall. Placing my hand on the rot I reached up to place my other hand on my stomach. It was tender that was for sure. Pulling my t-shirt up I examined the large bruise that painted my mid-section. What appeared to be a long thick bruise suddenly became much more horrifying.

On the right side of my stomach the bruise was six inches thick. As it moved towards the left side it widened before splitting into five smaller parts. The bruise resembled a giant hand. I frantically looked around, praying that I was alone.

The small amount of satisfaction that I had at being alone was short lived. Though I couldn't see anything, I couldn't help but feel that something was there. It was then, in the dim light of the room, that I spotted the handle of a door. Stepping forward I grasped the door handle and pulled. It took a lot more strength than I expected to open the door, seeing as it was at least a foot thick. On the other side was black. Whether it was a black wall or an actual hallway, I didn't know. Swallowing the lump in my throat I stepped into the void.

* * *

**I honestly don't know if any of the chapters in this story are gonna be 'cliffy free'. I'm. Sorry.**

**Hope you liked it! I've got a ton of followers already! Stoked! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a late night update, but I couldn't sleep and decided to bide my time efficiently. :D**

**BTW: Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! It makes me so happy to read your reviews. :D **

**(14amychan- I have done the deed. POV was added to hopefully make it less confusing. :D)**

**Don't own GH. Wish I did though...**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Mai POV**

I was barely a foot out of the door when I felt a chill run through my spine. My hand was still on the door when my skin started to tingle. I could feel the presence of something behind me. I just didn't know what. Feeling a renewed energy I quickly yanked the door shut, my hand holding it closed. The door shook violently. I was afraid the door was going to crash onto me. After a pause I let go. I ran as fast as I could, not wanting to see if there was a possibility that whatever was on the other side would come after me. If it had been a ghost, couldn't it have walked through the walls?

I kept my hands on the walls, trying to ignore whatever might be hanging on them. I didn't feel anything that gave way to another hall. After a couple minutes of running I had to stop. My breathing was haggard and it took a lot of work to get a decent breath in. In my stillness I heard a sound I never wanted to hear. Like nails on a chalkboard, the sound grew closer and closer to me. I turned slightly, hoping the darkness would conceal my assailant. The black cloak that surrounded the hall held strong, and yet I felt no safer. The sound was quickly approaching. I took off again, running a little faster than before. I felt my hysteria start to grow when the high-pitched screeches didn't get any farther from me.

I felt a large gap in the wall on my right side. I quickly turned and fled down the dark corridor. I could faintly make out lights at the end of the hall, and it motivated me to run even faster. The screeching sound followed me down the hall, getting closer and closer to me.

I looked behind me to make sure that I was still safe when some of the light shone on my pursuer. I didn't know what to expect, but the large black figure with a plethora of arms coming from its back wasn't even close to being unexpected. I ran into a solid object, causing me to fall down. I panicked before realizing that the sounds had stopped. Looking up I was greeted with bright lights in my eyes.

"Mai!"

My heart stopped. Letting my eyes adjust to the light. Naru and the entire group stood, flashlights pointing at me. I was still trying to catch my breath when Naru pulled me to y feet. His hands were on my shoulders, his eyes looking me over.

"Hey Mai, what are you doing down here?"

Monk looked at me and then looked behind me, clearly wondering why I was running.

"I woke up down here. I was in this room with a door. Then when I opened it, something followed me out. It was chasing me. Shine your lights down there!"

They did so, and I turned. The seemingly never-ending hall was vacant. Naru's hands were still on my shoulders as I examined the hall. I couldn't figure it out… It had been there, I saw it as it came into view of their flashlights. It couldn't have disappeared that quickly.

"Did you see it? When your flashlights shined past me I could see it clear as day."

"We didn't see anything Mai. Are you hurt?"

Ayako slipped past Takigawa and Lin, standing beside Naru. She gave me a quick once-over, obviously satisfied that nothing appeared to be wrong. I looked to Naru next, barely seeing his face in the shadows of the flashlights. He grabbed my arm and tugged me closer to the group.

"Takigawa, we haven't been down here that long, do you think you can navigate us back to the entrance?"

"Sure Naru."

He pulled out his notepad and began to walk at the head of the group. Naru walked with me, his hand gripping my elbow tightly. Lin walked behind us, and Ayako in front of us. Nothing was said at all during the walk back. Though I knew the black thing was gone, I couldn't help but think we weren't rid of it yet. Images of the black enormity flooded my mind. The arms that protruded from its back weren't like human arms. To me, they resembled spider arms. They were long and thin with claw like tips. It must have been those that were being dragged along the wall making the sound. The only question that I could think of at the moment was: What is it?

Within ten minutes I could see a bright light. It grew in size as we approached. Takigawa stepped through, then John, and then Masako. Ayako followed soon after, shuddering at the cobwebs that hung lazily on the entrance. Naru pulled me through then, the warm air from the room flushing my senses. On the other side of the threshold I felt the weight of the world be lifted off of my shoulders.

In the room sat Ichigo Tochi. His face was pale and his eyes sunken. The look of surprise on his face almost made me laugh. We were currently in his study, once of the book shelves standing off to the side, hinges keeping it attached to the wall.

I barely had time to recover from the entry into his study. Naru was pulling me out the door and down the hall. His walk was quick and his grip strong. He led me to my room, slamming the door shut behind him. I sat on my bed, taking a mental note to get acquainted with the plush bedding later.

''Naru, I know you're mad, but I need you to hear me out.''

Naru didn't say anything. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed. He watched me with an even gaze. Which surprised me, considering the fact that he had hauled me all the way in here angrily.

''I know you're mad that I came, and after the phone call I thought it was settled. I honestly didn't leave my room!"

Naru kept his 'scary' calm look.

"Mai. This place is dangerous. I never came here because I knew it was something more than ghosts. I don't know what to say… I asked you to stay away, and you didn't. Clearly we must continue on investigating now. And you did leave. I saw you standing outside of your room."

"I only came out because I heard something. I stepped out to make sure there wasn't anyone there. That's when I saw you."

"What dragged you away?"

"I-I don't know. Whatever it was it left a mark."

"Where?"

"On my stomach."

"Let me see."

I felt my face grow red. Letting Naru see my stomach?! That's crazy! I don't know how long I hesitated but he was right in front of me faster than I would have thought possible.

"Don't be shy."

"I-I'm not."

He raised his eyebrow at that. Rolling my eyes I lifted my shirt up a little. His face grew intensely serious. He reached his hand to touch the enormous bruise, pulling away when I flinched. The bruise was still very tender.

He straightened after a moment, clearly racking his brain.

"You were gone for almost twenty-four hours. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I just remember seeing you and then getting dragged away."

He considered that for a moment.

"So… you've been passed out for twenty-four hours. Possibly in the same room for the entire duration."

"I guess so. But what does that have to do with the bruise?"

"I'm not sure. I've signed onto this, in the morning, you're going back and staying there until I finish this.''

"What?! Naru! You can't do that!'

Naru walked up to me and pushed me back onto the bed. He held my face while I looked at him bewildered. He kissed my forehead and left, telling me he could, before he closed the door.

I couldn't believe it. He was sending me away. After all that happened, he is sending me away. And for what? This is just like any other case, what could possibly be different? I mean, sure I've run into some trouble since arriving, but I didn't see why he had to send me away!

As I sat on my bed and contemplated his reasons I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

**Naru POV**

I walked back to the study loaned to us after Mai and I had talked. Her shocked and hurt face still clear in my mind. Everyone was convened over the blueprints. I felt their stares on me and I could practically hear them wondering why Mai wasn't in here.

"We don't have much to go on, Naru. We might need to go back down and investigate some more."

"No, Lin. We can't. Tochi said that it seemed as if the passages changed. If that's so, then we can't possibly map them out. We just have to know that they are an option incase this goes south."

I drew in a frustrated breath, seeing all the nicks on Takigawa's map that indicated there was another path. There are so many paths that stray from the single one we followed; yet we only walked for a maximum of ten minutes. Just how vast is this place?

I turned to the monitors, hoping to find some activity. As I stood watching each and every one my gaze landed on Mai's monitor and stayed there for a moment. Then I felt I was being watched.

Didn't they have anything better to do?

"Why don't all of you go get temps?"

After a moment of silence I heard the shuffling of feet and then the soft click of a door closing. Lin and I were the only ones left in the room. The silence lasted about a minute, but I reveled in it.

"Naru, what are you going to do with Mai?"

''She's going home.''

''She won't stay there, Naru.''

''She will. I'm sending you with her.''

''No Naru! I need to be here.''

''Lin, please. I've got the others to help me investigate, and I know she won't do anything stupid with you there.''

''Naru, I'm not a babysitter.''

I was ready to turn to him to explain my decision further when a knock on the door interrupted. I opened it, ready to shout to not be interrupted when the host smiled down at me. Allowing him entrance, I stepped aside. He strode in, looking tired and disheveled. At that point I smell something bizarre. It only took me a few seconds before realizing that it was coming from Tochi. He smelt as if he was standing close to something that was burning.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, but I felt the need to tell you all that I am going to town tomorrow. There are some necessary supplies that are needed for the ball and I am too stressed to get my servants to do it, as they are working tirelessly to prepare for the ball."

I nodded in understanding, thinking it was kind of him to alert us of his departure. That's when I got an idea.

"I'm sure you could use some help and some company. I'll send Mai with you; she needs to pick up some supplies for us as well."

"That would be much appreciated, Mr. Shibuya. Thank you. Have Mai ready by nine o'clock, please."

He bowed to Lin and I before departing the room.

"Lin, did you smell him?"

"Yea… Like something burning."

"Hm. We'll need to keep an eye on that."

**Mai POV**

A bright light shone onto my closed eyes. It stirred me out of my slumber. Forcing my eyes open, I waited for them to adjust to the levels of light shining in from the curtains. After a moment I stood and stretched my arms. It was at that time that I felt something on my feet. It was warm, and wet. My hands were locked together above my head when I looked down. The scream that escaped my lips was equal to that of a banshee. The wooden floors beneath me were covered with blood. I fell back onto my bed and scrambled to get my feet off the floor.

I looked around the room, hoping for a clear path to escape. What lay beyond my bed was heart breaking and terrifying. The floors were soaked with blood and bodies were piled upon each other on the far side of the room. Their faces toward me and their eyes wide open, staring at me. I pushed myself against the headboard, grabbing the blankets as a shield. That's when I saw the movement.

At the end of the bed, I see the outline of the indescribable object, coming at me under the covers. As it approached me it grew in size, my heart was racing. My body trembled and my jaw open. I can see the outline of my ankle as it reaches it.

As if it didn't know I was there, it stops. Then, like a snake striking, it grasps my ankle. Searing hot pain envelopes my ankle. I finally have the ability to scream, and scream I do.

**Naru POV**

I heard her screams before I saw the monitor. I bolted to her room and threw open the door.

In normal situations Ayako or Masako would have walked in, but this was different. Mai's body was relaxed in the bed, yet her scream was horrified and desperate. At this point it isn't Mai that I am focused on, but the large black mass hovering over her sleeping form.

It's sheer size matched that of the beds'. It looked like a giant ball of tar, consistently shifting in size and shape. It had four legs and each of them gripped the bedposts. At the end of each 'leg' was a hand.

Upon my entry to the room it looked at me. Several black faces covered the forefront of the mass. The faces glared at me, their mouths opening. And then it screamed.

The sound was shrill and echoed with what sounded like dozens of voices. Only after it started moving did I realize it had screamed, "Go!"

It crawled away from Mai's bed and onto the walls and ceilings. I watched as it moved around me, circling. I ran to Mai's bed and readied myself for whatever was coming next.

With a loud thud it landed on the floor where I had been standing previously, successfully blocking my path to the door. The faces glared at me, but only for a moment.

With a look that I could only describe as 'realization', the creature smiled. It was no innocent smile that belonged to friendly faces. No, these smiles were sadistic and cruel. Every face that layered the creature's forefront had this smile, but it was unique to each and every one of them.

"He's here."

And with an eerie laugh the black mass dissipated. Though it had left, its laughs echoed throughout the room. I waited for a few moments after the laughs had gone. I heard crashes coming from the door and watched as Lin and Takigawa crashed into the room. They looked around, their gazes landing on me. Once they saw me they approached the bed. John, Masako, and Ayako followed directly behind them.

I looked at Mai, who was still sleeping, only this time she had a furrow on her brow. I examined her arms for any injuries.

I took a deep breath before straightening and looking to the others.

"She's fine."

"Naru, what the hell just happened? Did you jam the door?"

Takigawa was rubbing his upper right arm, clearly having used it to try and break dow the door.

"No. There was something in here with Mai when I came in. Whatever it was, it jammed the door."

"What was it?"

I was going to answer when I soft groan came from Mai.

"I'll tell you back in the study. We should go back and see if any of that was caught on the cameras."

Lin nodded and chauffeured everyone out. I took one last look at Mai before moving to leave. As I turned to leave I felt a cool hand tug on my wrist. I looked down at Mai to see her eyes slightly opened. Despite her excessive amounts of sleep, she looked exhausted. Her hand trembled slightly as she looked at me.

I knelt down to her eye level and rubbed circles on her hand.

''Don't go.''

''What did you see?''

Mai paused, her eyes glazing over. They then refocused and looked back at me.

''The floor was covered in blood. It was relatively deep. My feet were covered. I got back onto the bed and looked around the room. There were bodies. So many bodies. They were all looking at me. Then, something was coming up from under the covers. It grabbed my legs and began to tear away at them. It was excruciating. I didn't see what they were; I closed my eyes before I could see them. It felt so real. Then, out of nowhere, the bodies began to move. They grabbed onto it and began to pull. It fought, but could not withstand their strength. Then, I woke up to see you.''

I was quiet for a moment. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I shoved the covers down, revealing her legs. I lifted them tenderly incase she was injured, and searched for any marks. There were none, so I placed them back down and climbed up to the head of the bed. I lay beside her, letting her press up against me. I pulled the covers over us, letting sleep take me.

**Mai POV**

I stood our front with Ichigo Tochi beside me. I had my bag of belongings to my left and Tochi smiling at the others on my right. I had my arms crossed and a proper pout on my face. I stared angrily at the ground as Tochi and I waited for his car to come. Once I heard the indistinct sound of screeching brakes I bent over and grabbed my bag, loading it into the car immediately. Tochi said a friendly goodbye before getting into the car on the other side. Before I could even open my door Takigawa ruffled my hair.

''Hey! If I could go, I would!''

''Then take my place...''

''I can't, I'm needed here. I'm a monk, remember! If it's something that can be sent away with my practices, I'm the only one who can do it.''

''Hmph.''

I could feel Ayako and the others looking at me, either out of envy or pity I didn't know. I heard Naru tell everyone to make their way inside. I had my hand on the door when Naru spoke directly to me.

''I'm sorry. But you've proven you are reckless and I can't risk that here.''

I didn't say anything, and instead kept my angry gaze remaining on the ground. Hastily opening the door, I looked at him, letting my anger and hurt show through.

''Bye Naru.''

Before he could say anything I was sitting on the black leather seats, my door slammed shut. We drove off quickly once I had closed the door. A little part of me felt bad for slamming the door, effectively cutting him off. But a little part of me also felt that it was fair of me to do so.

* * *

**Look! Not a cliffy! :D :D**

**Well. Sort of. :/**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading, like I said, I get a kick out of reading your reviews and every time I see emails that say "New Follower" I grow giddy with joy. XD**

**You Guys Rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't begin to tell you all how excited I get to see new followers and favorites. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Just this plot and my characters. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Wednesday: Three Days Until The Masquerade**

**Naru POV**

Two days passed with little to no activity. I worked tirelessly trying to find any clues or signs pertaining the dark mass that hovered over Mai. Our footage had caught the being and all the activity that went with its presence. I found out after Mai had left that the floors of the Ballroom had been covered with blood. In the span of a second the shiny wood floors had become a puddle of blood. It took the wait staff an entire day to clean it up, being forced to send multiple people home due to the copious amounts on the floor.

We had planned on going to search the hidden passageways for more clues, only to hit a dead end. Literally. Each of the three entrances had been cemented off, as if the portal had never existed. Mildew stains covered the cement, and small cracks decorated them. At this point in time, we had nothing to go on, and time was running short. I had been half tempted to call Mai here, to ask for her help, but my conscious got the better of me. Takigawa had taken a sledgehammer to the opening in the study, only to open into the hallway. Trying to focus on the job and not the fact that we'd have to pay for the damage, I walked off and into what had been Mai's room.

At first, I had thought that the activity was somehow related to Mai's room. When all activity stopped after her departure, I quickly ruled that possibility out. Without anything to go on I grabbed my cell phone. Tochi had been gone in town with Mai for the past couple of days, grabbing the remaining supplies he needed for the ball. When I had called him, he answered, sounding lively and accomplished. He had thanked me for all the hard work we'd been doing and that he would pay us back ten fold.

Though I told him the job wasn't done yet, he quickly refuted, saying that anything we do would be a step closer to solving the issue. I sighed deeply, holding the phone away from me. When I brought it back to my ear, I closed my eyes.

"Is Mai with you?"

"Oh. No, she had us drop her off at her apartment a couple of hours ago."

"Alright."

"I should be back within the hour, Mr. Shibuya."

"Very well. Goodbye."

I shut my phone before he could utter a response. I had been calling Mai multiple times in the last two days, trying to get a hold of her. She hadn't answered any of them. To say I was worried would be an understatement. But I also knew she was mad at me for sending her home. Before I could dial her number, I was interrupted by Takigawa.

''Hey Naru.''

''What?''

''Have you seen any of the servants or waitstaff recently?''

''No.''

''That's weird. They haven't even shown up on camera.''

''We have cameras all over this building, how can there be no footage of them?''

''Well, we have some, the only footage we have is the interviews you did.''

I sighed in frustration as I turned around to face Masako, who had entered the room with the rest of the group.

"Do you feel any activity?"

"No. And that's the odd thing. Since we have arrived I haven't felt any energy. Even when the black mass attacked Mai."

I nodded, keeping my face neutral, even though I was exceedingly puzzled by our predicament. I mentally took a tally of what could be causing all of these murders without it being an entity.

1. Serial Killer

2. Voodoo

3. Curse

4. Summons

I quickly grabbed a sticky note and wrote them all down. Holding it up, I pointed my finger to Takigawa.

"Quickly: Could this be a serial killer?"

"Uhh. Well, it could be. But that wouldn't make sense. Unless he was immortal. Or a really sly one-hundred and thirty year old."

I scratched out serial killer. Then I turned to Ayako.

"Voodoo?"

"Hmm. Unlikely. In order for the voodoo to work, it would have to be done by someone for the duration of the ritual. If this person had a major grudge against the Tochi family, then I suppose they could pass the ritual along to their children."

Takigawa put his input in next.

"Yea. But you would think that if they wanted to be rid of the entire family, they would remove the heirs. The only way the Tochi family has survived is through their children."

I nodded at that, scratching out the voodoo.

I looked at John next, nearly laughing at his expression.

"A curse."

"I think that would be the most likely. But doesn't a curse follow the family? It should have wiped them all out the first time."

"Not if it was specific for the house."

"True. But that wouldn't explain the kitchen staff being safe from the massacre."

"Maybe it was meant for the ballroom itself."

I nodded, thinking about our options. I glanced at the list, seeing that summons was last on the list. Like the Camp Hollow case, there could be someone summoning an entity to remove the Tochi. The same problem arose that had been present with the voodoo. Someone would have to preform the summoning every time there was a massacre.

We had found the letter that explained the first event, we interviewed staff, and witnessed the dark mass. What could we be missing?

A loud slam came from outside, followed by the yell of a voice. Lin looked out the window and then looked to me. His nearly invisible smirk alerted me to the arrival of Ichigo Tochi.

Nodding I walked out, the slip of paper stuffed into my pocket. I exited the building, noticing the line of staff members bringing the bags in. It didn't stop me from wondering where they had been.

With bags spread across the side of the car, Ichigo Tochi awkwardly shuffled himself around them, smiling widely.

I noted his less pale complexion and his vivid eyes.

"Your friend is very helpful, Mr. Shibuya!"

"How so?"

"She helped me shop and plan for this! She's got such fresh ideas, it will be interesting to see how our guests react to the décor and food!"

He stood in front of me, holding his arms out and his face turned skyward. Taking a deep breath he smiled.

"It's so nice to be out of the house, but I would never stay away from here for long."

I nodded, noting his lighter attitude.

"Did Mai lose her phone while she was out with you?"

The remaining Tochi looked at me oddly.

"Not that I am aware of. If she did I will, by all means, purchase a new one for her. She earned it."

I shook my head and told him that was unnecessary, that perhaps her phone had died. He smiled and followed his butler inside, listing a string of orders.

''Lin, I'll be gone a few hours. I'm going to check on Mai.''

''Alright. We'll be here. We'll phone you if anything happens.''

''Good.''

I jogged up to the van and hopped in, listening to the rattle of the engine. As I drove away, I glanced into the rearview mirror, slamming on the brakes. There, in the reflection of the window in the rear view mirror, stood the black mass, it's many faces smiling greedily down at him. I forced open the door and looked to the windows, seeing nothing there. I heard Lin call out to me. I shook my head, thinking it was a lack of sleep. I waved and hopped back in. Though I told myself it was a lack of sleep, I had a very uneasy feeling in my stomach as I drove away.

I drove above the speed limit for most of the drive. I smiled to myself as I parked in front of Mai's apartment, thirty minutes after I left from the mansion. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jogged up the stairs, standing in front of her door. I knocked multiple times before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone. As it rang I heard her all too familiar ring tone coming from inside her apartment. So, she was home.

Letting out a short, but frustrated sigh, I grabbed the door handle and twisted. It was unlocked. I slowly pushed the door, open, poking my head into the room. Her apartment had never been particularly clean, but it was clean enough that I could over look the glasses sitting around and the books that layered the border of her rooms. I stepped inside, letting the door close soundlessly behind me.

Striding in, I noticed a flashing light on the floor. As I approached I saw that it was her cellphone. Bending over to pick it up, noticed a lack of food in the pantry. Pushing that thought aside, I flipped her phone open and looked at all the missed phone calls from me and from the others.

I called out for Mai, not wanting to search her apartment. When she didn't answer I forced myself to look in her bedroom and bathroom. When each place turned up vacant, I rubbed my forehead and stood in the middle of her sitting room. I couldn't think of any place she could be that wasn't the S. P. R. office or the mansion. I knew she liked to go places, but usually they were just places to pass by.

I heard a click behind me and the sound of an exasperated inhale. When I saw that it was Mai I felt complete relief. She hadn't seen me yet, as she had her back to me and was carrying grocery bags.

I decided to have some fun with this and stood against the wall, my arms crossed and my expression angry.

**Mai POV**

I hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't been around anyone that was ill, and I had been getting a lot of rest.

The only clue that I had was the emotional roller coaster I had been on. First I had been nervous, then scared, then happy, then tired, then terrified, then relieved, then safe, and then madder than a hornet. Perhaps my nerves had been shot and I just couldn't handle it anymore, so my immune system was taking it out on me.

I retrieved my key from the door upon setting the groceries on the floor in the kitchen. Once they had been placed on the key holder I locked the door and made my way back into the kitchen to put away the groceries. I opened the refrigerator and felt a wave of dizziness hit me like a truck. I held still for a moment or two, keeping my eyes closed. The feeling of the cool air from the fridge helped a lot.

Once the feeling had passed I grabed the bag of fruits and vegetables and I began placing them in their rightful places. Once they all were put away I straightened and close the door.

That's when I black figure came into my line of sight. Letting out a scream that turned into a yelp I jumped back my arms on the counter.

Upon realizing who the intruder was I took a deep breath and rearranged my terrified expression into a fixed glare.

"What do you want Naru?''

''I want to know why you haven't answered your phone.''

''Because, I've been busy and I was helping Tochi get all of his shopping done. I also didn't want to talk to you."

''You left your phone on the floor, you didn't even check my messages. Your door was unlocked and the place is a mess. What's going on? You can't be that mad at me.''

''I actually can. I was fine there. Everything was fine. Then you decide to send me away because you can't trust me to do the things I need to do.''

''That's not it Mai. I sent you here because you were taken into the passages and held there for the entire search. When I saw you next you were running for your life. In your room, your dream, everything is circling around you. The last case we had was a close one for you. You became their target.''

''Naru, this is different. That place needs as much help as it can get.''

I kept putting the food away, ignoring him as he slouched against my counters.

''You're staying here Mai. But I have some research I need you to do for us. Call Yasuhara and Mori to help you. I'll phone you what we need. There's something in the house, and I believe it isn't a spirit.''

''You think this is like Camp Hollow? Do you think someone is causing all of this?''

''It's possible. Perhaps we ran into another human trying to fight for everlasting life, or someone trying to get back at the Tochi's.''

I remained quiet, letting that limited information sink in. Making sure that all the food was put away I walked into the sitting room and sat on a chair. I could feel a massive headache coming, and it was not going give any mercy.

''Mai, are you alright?''

Naru knelt in front of me, his hand reaching up to touch my forehead. His eyes had lost all anger, having been replaced with concern.

"Did you see anything while you were out with Tochi?"

"No. Nothing. I mean, it was odd. When we left he was grim and depressed. But as soon as we arrived at the first shop he became this whole different person."

I laughed a little. While he got better, I got worse.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's like our attitudes switched while we went out. I feel sick, so you may not want to be too close, Naru. I'd hate to get you sick in the middle of an investigation."

"I don't get sick."

I smiled at him, enjoying the change of subject, no matter how slight. He gave me a smile back and looked as if he was about to say something when his phone started ringing.

"Yes? What? Do you have any footage? Okay, I'll head over now. I'm with Mai. Yea. She's going to call when she gets the information. Write down everything and then I'll get it to Mai."

Naru hung up, his face ecstatic. I gave him a small smile, knowing I'd be left alone again. To be honest, I missed his company. He made me laugh and smile, and I felt better when he was around.

"I've got to go. That was Lin, he said that they saw something in the halls. They've got some footage of it. Right now, I want you to look up the history of the house and find out more about our host.''

I nodded and stood, following Naru to the door.

Upon reaching the door Naru turned abruptly. He enveloped me in a hug, which I returned quickly.

"I'll see you soon. I promise."

I felt like it was an odd statement, but I didn't ask him to elaborate.

"Bye Naru. I'll call you when I get some good info."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving, his phone going back up to his ear.

I sighed and closed the door, relocking it. The headache I had been feeling earlier was starting to spread. I could feel it behind my eyes.

Remembering that I had a job to do, I grabbed my laptop and snuggled up on the couch. I googled the Tochi Mansion, and got more hits than I had expected. Mentally preparing myself for the misery, I clicked on the _Official Tochi Mansion Website_. From there I noticed multiple tabs, but the only one that grabbed my attention was the _History_ tab.

_The Tachi Mansion:_

_Built in 1857 the historic house has been the subject of hundreds of mysteries, murders, and hauntings. _

The opening page had a photo of the original house and a photo of what the house looks like today. The first photo had a picture of the building team and a photo of the owners. The second picture was in color and was shot at a similar angle.

I scrolled down and clicked on the link under 'Murders'.

_The Tachi house had its first mass murder in 1883. The Tachi Family consisting of husband and wife. They had one child, a son, who was 9 years old and away with some friends for the weekend. The Matriarch and Patriarch were preparing the house for the annual Masquerade ball. The servants had been working relentlessly preparing for it. Then, the day before the ball, a stranger arrived. It was midday, and many people that passed the house admitted seeing him going up the road. According to the police reports, attendees that had arrived early to prepare for the ball had discovered the bodies. The ballroom floor had been covered in blood; bodies of the wait staff and hosts had been scattered across the room. The blood covered the floor completely, and there were no disruptions. The police searched relentlessly for the stranger in black. But he was never found._

I found myself wondering what made the stranger come to the house.

_Twenty-Six years later, the Heir to the Tachi legacy had decided to change the annual ball to a memorial for his parents. To keep the legacy of the Masquerade, he ordered the wait staff to recreate the ball from many years before exactly. The week that led up to the ball was filled with busy work and planning. The heir had is own family at the time, two sons and a daughter. The night before the ball was chaotic. The patriarch locked himself in his study for most of the day and night, only coming out to put his children to bed. It was said that he was distracted and had hollowed eyes. Eye-witness statements say that it was his weakened state that allowed the massacre to occur. They said with his emotions all over the place he was open for possession, and thus became so. It was when the children awoke the next morning that the police were phoned. There were subtle differences with the current murders that weren't present in the first. One of them was the missing stranger in black. The other was that there weren't any signs of violence. It was as if the occupants in the ball room all keeled over dead. And the last oddity was that the head of the family had been killed, not by the hand of others, but by his own._

_There are three other massacres that have taken place over the past hundred and thirty years. For more information about them, click on the link below._

* * *

**And there is chapter four. For those of you that read the last chapter right after I posted it... well. I am quite embarrassed. That has happened to me so many times and I swear... I keep thinking I won't ever do that again because I learned my lesson... Hmm. Well, I guess not. **

**Thanks for reading! You guys rock! :D**


End file.
